infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Engine
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Engine" is the 10th episode and last episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 10th episode overall. It aired on August 9, 2019. Synopsis Tulip makes it to the front of the train and is faced with a choice. Plot Tulip, One-One, and The Cat make it to the front of the train, where they discover Amelia is building more train cars. The Cat bids Tulip a cryptic farewell, noting she always does the right thing, before leaving in her vehicle. Tulip drags the still-transformed Atticus through the new car, which looks very similar to the Unfinished Car, to the Engine, where she finds Amelia. Seeing Tulip's number is at 0, Amelia demands she leave, only for Tulip to trap her in her Memory tape. Tulip looks for the cannon that will restore Atticus to the original form, but learns she cannot use it without a power orb that can create corgis. Amelia's robot suit triggers an alarm that summons the Steward who quickly destroys the tape and frees Amelia. Amelia threatens to change Tulip's number and send her exit car as far away as possible, but Tulip refuses to leave the train. Amelia does as she promised, but just as the Steward is ready to attack, Tulip unleashes Atticus on her and sends One-One to figure out a way to stop the Steward or the Train. Tulip makes her way through the new car while fighting off Amelia with the doughnut-holer. Noticing the turtles, Tulip realizes Amelia built the Unfinished Car in an attempt to create a car of her old life, one that could include her dead husband Alrick. Amelia tries to reason with Tulip, claiming she could make a car where her parents are still together, but Tulip replies that it would not be real and manages to break Amelia's robot suit, revealing the still-human woman inside. Amelia insists that Tulip is ruining everything and that she just wanted to keep "One" at bay, just as One-One identifies the ship's motherboard as his "mum." Tulip manages to find an orb for corgis and after several tries manages to fire a shot into Atticus, but the Steward knocks Atticus into a wall, seemingly injuring him again. Just as Amelia manages to grab Tulip, One-One jumps into the control board, resetting the engine. The Steward attempts to remove him but is stopped by One-One's command, and the real Atticus emerges from the creature body and destroys the Steward. Amelia is tossed out of her mech suit from the unfinished car, which is sent to an unknown part of the train, and falls back into the engine. Atticus and Tulip happily reunite and she returns his crown to him. One-One announces he is the real conductor and the engine was his mother all along. Amelia reveals she removed One-One from the control panel when he refused to make her a car with Alrick in it and that she has remained trapped on the train because she refuses to live a life without her husband, revealing her number is so high that it covers her entire body––she will likely remain on the train forever. Tulip tells her she needs to adapt to the changes in her life, and maybe she can get her number to zero. One-One summons Tulip's exit door, giving Tulip a way back home. Tulip bids an emotional goodbye to Atticus and One-One, and wishes Amelia luck on getting her exit one day before returning home. Seven months later, Tulip's father picks her up to take her to camp. Her parents share a moment of understanding before leaving, and Tulip declares she is ready for anything. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen / Steward *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One *Owen Dennis as Sad-One *Ernie Hudson as Atticus *Lena Headey as Amelia Hughes/The Conductor *Anthony Howell as Conductor suit voice *Kate Mulgrew as The Cat *Dee Bradley Baker as Monster Atticus *Audrey Wasilewski as Megan Olsen *Mark Fite as Andy Olsen Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Atticus *Cat *Amelia/The Conductor *Steward *Megan Olsen *Andy Olsen *Grace (pictured) *Simon (pictured) Locations *The Desert *Infinity Train **Ball Pit Car **Engine **New Car (debut) *Megan's Residence Trivia *Tulip reads a book titled The Sweet Life of Math and Coding. This is an obvious reference to the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. *This episode aired with a final message from One-One declaring he was back as conductor and better than ever before telling the audience he will see them next time, accompanied by an announcement that "Infinity Train will return." **Prior to the airing of this episode, Infinity Train was promoted as a miniseries (or rather a "five-night special event") à la Over the Garden Wall by both Cartoon Network and series creator Owen Dennis. The only indication that further content was planned were references to the initial 10 episodes being the "first season" in some early promotional material.The Roundtable - "Cartoon Network's TRICKING You With Infinity Train!" Continuity * Tulip has no reflection after the events of "The Chrome Car." * Amelia is responsible for building the Unfinished Car. * The four-tone sequence that Amelia previously used to control the Steward (derived from the Infinity Train theme) is used by One-One to command the Steward in this episode. One-One previously sang and danced to a song based on this sequence in "The Corgi Car," which at the time appeared to have some form of control over the Steward. * Atticus exclaims "What in the name of Mustard and Stinktail?" This is a reference to "The Ballad of Mustard and Stinktail" that he related in "The Crystal Car." * As the epilogue happens 7 months later, it can be deduced that Tulip was on the Train for 5 months, assuming the camp happens annually. * Two of the passengers are shown to have extremely high numbers. Who these two passengers are is addressed in Book Two. Videos Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes